


Two Campers are Better Than One

by BabyBoyBolide



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught, Condoms, David actually cares, Dom!Max, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Guilt, Lemons, Lubricant, M/M, Multi, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Top!Max, Vaginal Sex, dom!Nikki, extreme fluff, feeldoe, safe sex, sub!David, top!Nikki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoyBolide/pseuds/BabyBoyBolide
Summary: David and Nikki have been in a relationship for some time now. Making love comes naturally to them and isn't anything new. However, when an unexpected guest shows up, there's a change in plans.





	Two Campers are Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [totally_friendly_max_content](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_friendly_max_content/gifts).



> This was a commission for a good friend of mine! There will be a second chapter one day in the future! <3

Nikki bounded into the cabin with a vibrant smile and bubbly aura that she always had following her. Her locks had been done into a short braid as they were every night. The camper struggled to brush her untamable locks. Only Gwen and Max knew how to drag a brush through her crazy hair. So David insisted her hair be tamed in an unruly braid each night, so he could brush her hair in the mornings with as little help as possible from the two most apathetic people at camp.

 

She ran circles around David’s recliner and he chuckled lowly at her as she hooted and hollered. “YES! NO PAJAMAS!”

 

David shook his head as she unbuttoned her mint green top. He stood and started for the door. “Please quiet down, Nikki. You know the rules. If we get caught, I’ll get into trouble.” He locked the door and giggled giddily as he bounced on his toes. “Finally! We can have a sleepover. Gwen is staying the night as her friend Gen’s house in town!” On autopilot, he locked his cabin door for the night.

 

“I KNOW!” Nicolette tossed her arms in the air as she began slipping off her shorts. She never wore pants, even when she wore long sleeves. “I’m so excited! It’s been a long time since we’ve had a sleepover!”

 

The counselor laughed and nodded as he slipped his vest off for the night. “Oh, Nikki, keep your underwear on. I wanna try something new tonight!”

 

She glanced up at her boyfriend before shrugging and climbing into bed. Her braid fell over her shoulders as she rolled onto her back and slid under the covers quite happily, nuzzling into David’s soft pillows. They smelled like his stupid pine-scented deodorant and mint tea. Nikki adored the way her partner smelled. It made her chest feel warm and put her at ease. As autumn neared, her chest ached to think about going home until Camp Campbell’s next season in Spring.

 

During spring and summer, she’d always be able to come back for her partner. Even when she was 18 and no longer able to attend, she could apply as a counselor! David always told her that she’d make an excellent camp counselor. He suggested she apply for a job as soon as she turned 16- when her application would be accepted as a junior counselor. The thought made her giggle into the sheets and the sound caught David’s attention.

 

His heart pounded fast in his chest at the sound of his young girlfriend’s giggling. David’s legs moved before he could stop them and he rushed over to the bed, flopping over. Nicolette giggled excitedly when the mattress bounced under his weight. She sat up and gestured for David to come closer. He paused and sat up to remove his boots. Once those were off, he crawled forward as prompted.

 

Nikki beamed and wrapped her arms around David’s rib cage in a bear hug. The man was breathless for a moment, but smiled back and wrapped his arms around her as he planted his rear on the bed. “I love you so much, Nikki.” David admitted as he planted a kiss on her head, “I’ll do anything I can to keep you safe.”

 

Despite how loving the two were toward each other, the camper never knew how to respond to things like that. She buried her nose in David’s chest with a blinding grin that brightened her boyfriend’s life more each time he saw it. The gesture made him know that she loved him, too. “Thank you,” she mumbled, “ _ andIloveyoutoo _ .”

 

David giggled and ruffled the loose hairs on her head. He loved the way her wild baby curls curved around her round face. One of his hands reached up to stroke a few untamed curls from her forehead and he leaned down to place another tender kiss to her soft skin. When he was close, he could see her timid freckles. They were light and barely noticeable, shy to show themselves to the public. Her years in the sun had given her a slight tan compared to her natural skin tone. Nikki was always active, even during winter. She was bubbly, bright, and everything David loved in a person.

 

Without thinking twice, he leaned down further and brushed his fingers under her chin to tilt her head back. His ruby red lips pressed against Nicolette’s and his heart stopped for a brief moment. It was like every moment they spent together only made him love her more. David pulled away and licked his lips. Nikki licked her’s and furrowed her brows. “Are you wearing chapstick?” she tilted her head.

 

He nodded and hummed. “Of course! I put on chapstick and sunscreen at least once a day. I try to keep my body healthy.”

 

“That’s really gay.” Nikki giggled and her freckled nose cinched.

 

David gasped and laughed, though he tapped her on the nose. He shook his head and sighed through his nostrils as he smiled and rested his chin on his hand, “Didn’t Neil say that the two of you have already learned a lesson about stereotyping?”

 

“Yeah, but you’re not Neil.”

 

“I guess you’re right. Still, don’t stereotype those sorts of things, Nikki!” He shrugged lazily and nodded as he flopped back in bed.

 

Her lip pursed but she stuck her tongue out at him and snickered. “Sorry,” she muttered.

 

A moment of silence passed between them as David pulled out his phone and relaxed, sprawled out over the covers. Nikki glanced around as she leaned against her hands and wiggled her toes. David’s bed wasn’t meant for two people, and if she was going to keep coming back as she got older, he would probably need a new bed. She pressed her lips together at the thought before closing her eyes. One of her hands found her boyfriend’s burgundy locks and she smiled as she pet David.

 

He felt his body going limp at the stimulation and let his eyes flutter closed. David cracked his eyes open when Nikki pulled her hand back. When she patted her lap and wiggled her fingers, the counselor melted and scooted closer. His head came to rest over her legs as she sprawled them out. Her warmth radiated from under the covers. David thought that if the sun was blocked out, she would still be able to keep humanity alive just from her radiance alone.

 

David leaned down and pressed a kiss to her soft thigh. She giggled, which only urged him on. His lips pressed a line of kisses from her right knee up her leg to her panty line. Teeth gently pulled at the hem of the leg hole before Nikki squealed. He let it go and it snapped against her skin, making her laugh. The noise filled his ears and pierced him right in the heart.

 

Using his hands to push himself up, he trailed a line of kisses from the top of her cloth-covered mound, up her belly, to her chest. David growled playfully and nipped at her collarbone. Nikki repeated the gesture, biting at his cheek in a tender manner before her bubbling laughter filled his ears again. With a grin, he slid back down and teasingly bit at her nipple. Nicolette’s face flushed pink, but her face pinched up with a squeal regardless.

 

Nikki’s magenta eyes gazed at the ceiling as her head fell back against the fluffy mass of pillows under her head. She felt David’s lips trailing back down from her nipple to her belly, where he kissed the baby fat she could never manage to lose, despite her years of activity. Her instincts made her suck her belly in so she could see her boyfriend as she looked down between her legs.

 

His head dipped between her thighs and his wet tongue flattened and ran a long stripe from her perineum to her clit. David groaned under his breath and grasped her thighs firmly as he pushed them upward. He circled his muscle around her clit through the fabric of her panties. Nikki’s breath hitched and she panted when David’s thumbs slipped under the hem of her underwear and began pulling them down.

 

She slipped them off, kicking them off her legs lazily and letting out a giddy titter of laughter as David tossed them off the bed and let them flitter to the floor. Nicolette’s braid was tossed over her shoulder as she scooted her rear down toward her lover’s face. With a shiver and a moan, the counselor’s tongue grazed circles around her cunt, between her vulva and labia. Nikki tossed her head back and bit her bottom lip as she ground her hips down.

 

They were both unaware of teal eyes, prying around each and every corner, planning and scheming.

 

David sighed and leg his thin fingers trail up the insides of his girlfriend’s soft legs before reaching her slit. Both of his thumbs pried at pretty pink folds and spread them wide. With a moan, he buried his tongue inside of her hole. Nicolette’s natural fluids had begun to build up and they tasted heavenly to the counselor. He brought his hands up to her chest and pinched her tender nipples with his forefingers.

 

Nikki gasped and reached a hand down between her legs. Her fingers intertwined with his hair and tugged him closer. “David-  _ More _ .” A moan slipped from her throat as David happily complied and pushed his tongue deeper before he pulled out and wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard. Her back arched and the fingers in her boyfriend’s hair loosened at the pleasure rushing up her spine.

 

One of the counselor’s hands came down to palm at his crotch. His cock throbbed in his shorts, begging to be released. One hand reached down and undid his belt, sliding it out of the loops that held it into place. It was discarded on the floor near the end of the bed. David groaned happily and pulled his face away from Nikki’s slit to rest his head against her thigh as he freed himself from his boxer briefs. Following his instincts, he left a wet kiss on the inside of her leg before working his way over her mound, where hair had  _ barely _ begun to grow. Soft lips kissed their way up the camper’s mound to her belly, trailing up her chest to her neck. David tilted his head as he locked lips with the girl and timidly ran his tongue across her bottom lip.

 

Surprised, Nicoletta’s eyes widened a fraction before she relaxed and moaned into the kiss. Just like her boyfriend taught her, she parted her lips and let her tongue roll forward naturally. David’s circled her’s before he pulled away and gently bit at her bottom lip and tugged. Nikki’s familiar bubbly laughter left her as her boyfriend released her lip.

 

Neither of them was aware of the other body on the opposite side of the front door. They were attempting to pick the lock.

 

The counselor sat back on his knees and sighed as he rubbed his tinted head against her cunt. He ran it between the folds, smearing his precum before he nearly swore under his breath. “Fuuuh- Fudge, Nikki.”

 

“No swearing!” Nikki blurted as she reached both hands down and used her forefingers to spread her labia wide. David groaned and shivered as he bit his bottom lip and pulled back.

 

“Not yet,” he muttered. “Let me just find the- the stuff I’m thinking of-  _ lubricant! _ ” The man grumbled as he popped open the bedside drawer. From it, he withdrew a single condom and a bottle of his favorite lube. Usually, it was something he used for himself, but he had run out of the one Nikki used to like. They used Bad Dragon’s cum lube once and never looked back. David liked the chilled sensation that ran over his dick when he slipped on the latex and dribbled lubricant onto his shaft.

 

Nikki huffed and reached both hands down again and spread herself wide for her lover. Unconsciously, she nibbled on her bottom lip as the redhead began pressing into her. His manhood was average in length, but he had quite the girth. David pushed into the hilt and the camper gasped at the sudden stretch. When her boyfriend leaned over her, spreading her thighs, she tossed her arms around his neck. Lips parting in a moan, Nikki’s back arched and she ground her hips against David’s before whimpering.

 

When the door opened, neither of them were aware. A gush of cold air filled the room, and David pushed it into the back of his mind under the guise of an open window he forgot to close. Their attention was only drawn to the door when Max’s voice rang out.

 

“ _ What the actual fuck! Is this why Nikki vanishes from her tent sometimes? David, you fucking creep, get off her! _ ” Max rushed toward the bed, picking up a heavy book on the way- the nearest weapon- and holding it high above his head.

 

Nikki gasped and David tensed in fear. “ _ Max _ ,” she shrieked, “ _ don’t! He’s not hurting me! _ ”

 

The curly top stopped in his tracks before eyeing the two of them and pulling the book back and against his chest. He was thrown off and confused. His chest heaved and the camper looked up at David with fearful eyes.

 

David was too scared to move. Nicoletta pulled herself off the man and ran in the nude to the door. She shut it and turned off the main light of the room, leaving only the bedside lamp on. “Max, it’s consen- consentual? Consansual?”

 

“Consensual.” Max corrected casually as he felt his heart rate slowing. He didn’t care what was going on between them as long as it wasn’t rape. Both of his hands dropped the book and he used his foot to shove it aside and under the bedside table. His teal eyes locked with Nikki’s before shyly grazing down her body. Maximilian swallowed the spit in his mouth and locked eyes with David. The man was pale and quivering with fear, a limp dick between his legs.

 

He narrowed his eyes at the counselor and had to suppress a growl in his throat. Before he could speak, Nikki interrupted him. “Do you wanna join us?” She squinted and giggled before approaching Max from behind. Small arms with the slightest hint of muscle wrapped around her friend from behind before she reached a hand down to palm at his crotch. “You look really stressed right now. Why don’t you join us? David always makes me feel better! Maybe he can make you feel better too?”

 

Maximilian’s small cock was already hardened in his pants. Just walking in on the loving couple had sent his hormones into overdrive. He knew he would probably go through puberty starting soon. “ _ David is the last person who could make me feel better! _ ”

 

David’s eyes widened slightly at the suggestion and he hesitantly shook his head. “Nikki, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Anxiety ate at him, and in return, he ate at his bottom lip.

 

“Please, Max?” Nikki pleaded, “For me? Just give it a shot?” Her magenta eyes went wide and a pout tugged at her bottom lip. Max felt his heart clench at her pleas and he sighed. One of his hands reached up to pinch at the bridge of his nose. The room around them was silent as the curly top contemplated his options: forget this ever happened and go back to his tent, call the police, or participate.

 

The temptation only built in his abdomen as Nicolette groped at his stiffened cock in his trousers. Max huffed and swatted her hand away as a blush threatened his cheeks. His lips pressed together and brows furrowed before he nodded. “Okay, yeah- why the fuck not? I’ve seen enough stuff on the Internet to know what to do.”

 

“Do-... Do you  _ actually _ know what to do though, Max?” David tilted his head and locked eyes with him. Max ripped his gaze away and clenched his fists. The counselor smiled softly and scooted back on the bed. He patted the sheets and urged the campers forward.

 

Nikki bounded forward happily, already blurting ideas. She pounced on the bed and wiggled excitedly as she pulled open the top bedside drawer. In it were various packets and bottles of lubricant, small bullet vibrators, and sex toys. “David, I wanna use the thing I always use when you’re under me!” Her boyfriend flushed brightly and gripped the sheets as she pulled out a dark blue silicone phallus. It had a bulbous end, short and thick, and another end that was slightly longer than the average penis, but slim. A feeldoe that could slide easily into Nikki’s cunt and let her fuck whoever she pleased. On the underside was a hole that ran through the inside of the shaft. She pulled a silver bullet vibrator from the drawer and slipped it into the hole.

 

“Are- are you two sure about this?” David swallowed nervously as he slowly slid forward and placed a hand on Max’s shoulder. “Max, you don’t have to do this if you don’t-” He whimpered when a tan hand reached up and slapped his fingers away.

 

“Shut up, baby. I can do this.” Irritation lingered in Max’s tone and made David shift uncomfortably. It kept him from prying.

 

It didn’t take them long to get situated. David laid back on the bed with his legs spread and lube making his hole twitch. Max straddled his hips and Nikki sat between her boyfriend’s thighs, running her hands up and down them gently as she slowly rocked her hips forward and slid the vibrating toy between David’s cheeks. He flushed and whimpered.

 

Both of the men had been prepped, their holes stretched wide with a thick toy, dripping with slick wetness that made Max squirm uncomfortably. His tanned cheeks bumped into David’s throbbing dick and the counselor’s hands shot down to grab his hips and keep him still.

 

“Ah! Max, you can’t move like that all the time, it’s-”

 

Max huffed and interrupted him, “It’s what? A good way to make your dick hard? A great way to blow your load?” David’s cheeks reddened and the man tried to hide by sinking his head back into the blankets. He couldn’t make eye contact with the boy. Shame radiated from him and his glowing cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my stuff!  
> Tumblr: camproblematic  
> Mastodon: BabyBoyBolide  
> Comment for my Discord!


End file.
